nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fredias Charahad
Fredias Charahad is a male human in the Emeron campaign. Background Fredias Charahad was the captain of the guard in the estate of Fulton. He was a former soldier who had moved up the ranks and selected to be captain of the guard by Sir Winston Templeton. Though a capable swordsman he was chosen because of his rapport with the men and his ability to see the big picture of tactical situations. History On the 14th of Unicorn King Koris Woodbridge died of illness. Sir Lazrith, as a Royal vassal, rode to Emeron City to offer oaths of fealty to the new queen, Joycie Woodbridge. While in the city there was an attack on Strade Hall, for which Duchess Sybeth Talsar and Dame Malia Waerblue accused. Lazrith, in conjunction with a number of other knights later dubbed the Sinister Seven freed the women from prison an fled the capital. The Crown stripped Lazrith of his title and lands, awarding Fulton to Dame Vonya Loxton instead. At the same time an army of undead was marching on the Plains of Galmar towards Emeron and had already defeated an army under the command of Sir Valin Taire in the First Battle of Undying Rage. Dame Vonya held orders from the Crown that Sir Winston and Fredias were to take Fulton's full might and march east to join up with the remains of Sir Valin's defeated army and prevent them from reaching Emeronian territory. Fredias had concerns about the other orders that Dame Vonya had, among them the threat to execute Lazrith's squire, Arocan Gialiadin III. Arocan's father was one of the Sinster Seven and it was hoped this would bring him out of hiding and potentially lead to the whereabouts of the others. Fredias (as well as Sir Winston and many of Lazrith's court) objected to this. However with orders directly from the Crown to march east to stop the undead, Fredias and Winston had little choice but to do just that and trust that their allies on Lazrith's court to help the boy. The Second Battle of Undying Rage Winston and Fredias gathered the full might of Fulton and marched east, linking up with the remains of Sir Valin's defeated army in Hardale. From there he marched east again to intercept the undead army. Winston's preferred tactic would have been to lure the creatures to a fortified location like Lurinlund City or Hardale, but the Crown's orders were clear that Winston was to prevent them from crossing the border into Emeron. These orders forced Winston to engage the enemy on the open plains. The battle went badly, and the sheer numbers of the monsters as well as the Galmarian horsemen marching with them resulted in Winston's flank crumbling. Winston ordered a withdrawal but saw that the enemy's general, a skeletal black armored figure with fiery red eyes called General Lizmont, was charging the line and wreaking havoc. Winston ordered Fredias to lead the retreat and took a small force of men to hold off the General to cover the retreat. Winston engaged the figure directly, falling in combat to the creature. The effort was not entirely in vein though, as Fredias was able to withdraw with nearly half the army though he suffered a grievous wound in the fighting. Death Fredias led the retreat to Hardale, but the retreating army was harried by Galmarian horsemen and packs of roving ghouls. In spite of his injuries Fredias led the defense of the rear of the army and was killed in one such engagement on the 11th of Dragon, 1159. Appearance and Abilities Fredias would shave his brown hair to the skin and though standing only 5'8" he was nevertheless quite muscular and a capable swordsman. He was a good rider and skilled at intimidating men and foes. In spite of this he had a tender heart and was quite kind outside of his job. Category:Emeron Category:Characters